


Being Beautiful

by morrezela



Series: Testonic [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Genetic Engineering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn’t think that his feelings about his Testonic are quite normal. Then Jensen comes into his study and distracts him with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, so not mine. The people mentioned in here? I wish them all the best in their personal and professional lives and hope that they make many, many more movies and TV Shows. May I never set eyes on either of them, and may they continue in their marital bliss.
> 
> This? Ain’t a drop of it that is real.
> 
> Warnings: Genetic manipulation, Human-like beings that are created and treated like cherished pets/slaves/servants and all of the consent type issues that might imply. Oral sex, swallowing.
> 
> A/N: This is my fourth story for my 2013 Earth Day fic meme. I actually received two prompts for the Padapanda ‘verse and bamboo forests, but one of them also mentioned my Testonic ‘verse.
> 
> I’ve also been trying to write a bit of porn lately, and I had an idea for this one to fit into my homebrewbingo card by using it for ‘swallowing.’ This is officially the ‘dirty’ entry to my meme.
> 
> All mistakes that you find are my own.

Jared likes his Testonic. He likes him more than he should, really. Jensen is made specifically to be pleasing to Jared, so it isn’t like Jared shouldn’t like him. Just…

Testonics don’t have the depth of feeling that real humans do. They have no ‘soul’ to them, and that was what Jared had wanted. At least, it was the price he had been willing to pay for getting what he wanted. He had wanted to have a willing bed partner that shared passion and love and joy with him, losing the edge of love and the brilliance of passion for the assurance that his lover wouldn’t cheat him or cheat on him was a sacrifice he had been willing to make.

When Jared had gone to Dr. Ackles, he had expected to pay top dollar for her skills. She was the best in the business for a reason, and he was making an investment in his future happiness. The price tag she had ended up quoting him was higher by far than what the other doctors had given. It was even higher than what her other clients had been charged, but that price had come with a guarantee that his Testonic would be exactly what he wanted.

She even offered him a money back guarantee. She gave him a return policy, agreed to sign the custody papers if he was unhappy with his purchase. Nobody gave those sorts of guarantees. Jared hadn’t even been able to get a person to marry him, and Dr. Ackles offered a guarantee on his future happiness. That sort of deal only a fool would turn down.

Of course, Jared hasn’t once thought of returning Jensen. Just thinking about the look of him, the feel of that warm, freckled body against his own is enough to make him hard. He has never been as sexually satisfied as he is with Jensen.

That thought both thrills and disgusts Jared. For certain, Jensen was built to Jared’s specifications. He had thought carefully about what traits he wanted his Testonic to have, had been very specific and honest about all of his sexual preferences. But he had expected to feel like there was something missing.

Human sexuality is about more than just fucking – despite how much fun that is to do. Emotions naturally come into play. Jared had fully expected that once the novelty of having 'perfection' had worn off, he would begin to miss the deeper connection that came with a person that could fully reciprocate his emotions.

Jared still hasn’t run across that issue. He doesn’t know if it is because all of his previous lovers were just faking the closeness, or if he is so shallow that he doesn’t care that Jensen’s affection can only run so deep. The question worries him when he thinks about it. He knows that it shouldn’t. His exes were complete assholes that nearly took him for everything he was worth – emotionally and financially. It wouldn’t be surprising if they had been faking it.

And Jared knows that he is a good person. Maybe he just has problems connecting in that way with lovers. That doesn’t invalidate him as a person. It just means that he has intimacy issues, and those don’t need to be corrected now that he has Jensen.

The problem is that he can’t stop thinking about his Testonic. Jensen is good in bed, fun to talk to and understanding when Jared has to work. He brings Jared tea and sits beside him sometimes when he works late into the night. It isn’t part of his programming. Jared would never have thought to ask Dr. Ackles for such a thing, but it is nice to be cared for like that.

Jared knows that Testonics can learn and adapt, but Jensen’s actions make him seem like so much more. That should be a good problem to have. Jared had wanted a lifelong companion. He should feel happy about his relationship with Jensen, not guilty.

The lights in his lab go out suddenly, interrupting Jared’s brooding time. Automatically, he reaches for his phone to dial into the house diagnostics, but that is plucked from his hands.

“We should be conserving electricity and honoring the earth,” Jensen scolds him.

“The energy for this house is completely renewable and green,” Jared reminds him.

“It doesn’t hurt to remember,” Jensen argues. “Earth Day is a fine holiday to celebrate,” he says as he pushes Jared’s deluxe, ergonomic office chair around and drops down to his knees, face illuminated only by the natural light filtering through the blinds on the windows.

Blood rushes to Jared’s cock at the sight. “I might be in the mood to celebrate,” he concedes with a hoarse whisper.

Jensen smirks and reaches up to undo the button and zipper on Jared’s slacks. Even though he doesn’t work in an office anymore, hasn’t since he became insanely wealthy for his inventions, Jared still dresses up when he goes to ‘work.’ It usually helps him concentrate.

Jensen slides his hand inside the open crotch of Jared’s pants, palming his cock through his underwear. Jared moans and shifts his hips a little as his cock fattens up, eagerly responding to the stimulation.

“I want to suck you,” Jensen tells him, slipping his hand out of Jared’s pants and arching an impertinent eyebrow at him.

Jared doesn’t need to be told twice. He could just pull it out, but Jensen has a distaste for zippers pressing into his face when he is giving head. He only does it when they’re going for a quickie. Otherwise he gets this little annoyed frown on his face and can get all bitchy, and it just isn’t worth the aggrieved face rubbing that happens for a good twenty minutes after Jared is done getting his rocks off.

So he lifts his butt up and shoves his pants down to his knees. It hampers how far apart he can spread his legs, but Jensen doesn’t seem to mind. The Testonic is too busy eyeing Jared’s cock like he’s a starving man.

The sight never fails to turn Jared on. He loves getting head. Loves it. He likes being able to palm over a cheek stretched out by the presence of cock. He enjoys running his fingers through his lover’s hair as a beloved head bobs up and down over his groin. He adores making eye contact while he fucks Jensen’s mouth, the way that Jensen’s eyes peer up through his eyelashes as his mouth stretches wide around Jared’s girth.

“Like that idea, huh?” Jensen whispers like it’s a secret.

Jared nods even though he doesn’t need to confirm Jensen’s words. His cock is doing enough nodding for him, bobbing as it gets harder and fuller under the weight of Jensen’s gaze and the knowledge of the sucking it is about to be treated to.

“Yeah, you always like it,” Jensen purrs confidently as he braces his elbows on either side of Jared’s lap and sucks the head of his cock right on into his mouth. His lips tighten just under the crown, not taking much in, but his tongue makes up for that little fact. It tickles at the tip of Jared’s sex, darting little flickers that make Jared have to clench his ass tight to keep from trying to thrust.

They’ve done it before. Jensen knows how to take a face fucking without getting hurt, and Jared is always gentle. But this afternoon isn’t about that.

Jared long ago decided that if his Testonic initiated sex, he would get to call the shots on what he wanted. His hormones would drive him to do it on occasion the same as any healthy adult’s would. If Jared wanted a ‘relationship’ with his Testonic, he couldn’t be insisting on his own way in bed all the time. That wasn’t how a ‘relationship’ should work.

Plus, it was fun not knowing exactly what Jensen was going to do when he felt the need to satisfy his sexual urges. Mystery was exciting.

Jensen pulls off Jared’s cock with a wet pop. Jared knows that his Testonic does it on purpose. He seems to get a thrill out of making sex noises. Jared doesn’t know where the proclivity comes from. He guesses it might have been in one whatever porn package Dr. Ackles loaded into Jensen while she was programming him.

Jared had made certain that his love of oral sex was well documented. His last lover had been reticent about it and made Jared feel like crap every time he asked for it. Jared had even gone to a counselor for sex therapy to help him get rid of the urge. Of course, dick sucking reticence hadn’t translated into reticence about trying to steal Jared’s creations and forging over Jared’s original papers to make it look like his brain children had two parents.

His last, betraying lover had been on his mind when he was detailing out his sexual proclivities. He hadn’t thought about it at the time, but he may have overemphasized his need to have good cock suckings. Jared couldn’t blame Dr. Ackles if she had gone a little overboard in making sure that Jensen was well programmed for it.

Jared can’t say that he minds the results. Wet popping noises and moans that are muffled by his cock shoved in Jensen’s mouth aren’t exactly hardships. In fact, he has grown fond of them. He doesn’t often close his eyes during sex anymore, fiancée number two had cured him of that by fantasizing of her boyfriend while he fucked her, but when he does, it is nice to have audible cues to know that Jensen is with him in their fucking.

Jensen starts pressing gentle kisses up and down Jared’s shaft. Pleased mumbles of sound gust out in airy breaths against the hot flesh, and Jared can’t help but start to leak when Jensen buries his face down near the base of his dick. He noses as Jared’s balls, smooth cheek rubbing against the side of Jared’s cock. He kisses those too, not paying any heed to the wiriness of Jared’s pubic hair.

“Jensen,” Jared pleads. He used to like being teased, but he hasn’t gotten his taste back for it since boyfriend number four. That relationship he just doesn’t like to think about at all.

“I’ve got you,” Jensen promises as he quits snuffling around in Jared’s crotch and sucks his cock back into that glorious mouth.

“Fuck,” Jared whispers, hands gripping the armrests on his chair tightly. “Fuck,” he repeats as Jensen starts to bob his head up and down in earnest, sucking like a champ and slicking Jared’s shaft down with a mixture of saliva and Jared’s own precome.

He doesn’t deep-throat Jared, but he does swallow every time that the head of Jared’s dick gets close to the back of his throat. The sensation is maddening, and Jared knows he won’t make it much longer. Jensen knows it too; he’s been sucking Jared for months now. The Testonic knows his tells.

On his next pull up, Jensen sucks especially hard on Jared’s cock head. For a split second it almost hurts, then Jensen is sliding back down the length, taking as much of Jared inside his mouth as possible, and Jared comes.

Jensen’s happy moan as Jared gushes over his tongue is one of a kind. He swallows it like he can’t get enough of the flavor, always has.

“Taste good?” Jared asks as Jensen lets his softening cock go and finishes cleaning up the remnants of Jared’s come with soft kitten licks.

“Always,” Jensen all but purrs.

“You need some help with yours?” Jared offers.

Jensen blinks and grins at him, Clambering up onto his feet, the bulge in the track pants he is wearing becomes apparent. It is highlighted by a wet splotch where his precome has leaked through the thin fabric.

Jared slides off his office chair in a less than graceful move. He is a big guy, and agility is not one of his gifts, but Jensen doesn’t seem to care. Jensen’s cock is red and angry looking when Jared pulls his pants down.

“Naughty,” Jared says when he sees that Jensen is wearing no underwear.

“Saving the Earth by doing less laundry,” Jensen counters.

Jared grins and wraps his hand around the generous, made-to-order cock. The thickness of it, the weight and length are perfect. He jacks it a few times, making Jensen’s slit ooze more clear fluid out before sliding his mouth around it.

Jared doesn’t moan when he gives head. He isn’t Jensen who was programmed to be fantastic at it. But he does a good enough job of pleasuring his Testonic anyway. Jensen always comes, and this time is no different. He gushes into Jared’s mouth, whining and moaning Jared’s name as he does it.

The flavor of it might not be the delicacy that Jensen seems to think jizz is, but Jared swallows it down easily, enjoying the tangible evidence of having caused pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jensen compliments him breathlessly.

Jared pulls away from the softening cock and gives Jensen a gentle kiss on his hipbone. He isn’t so sure about that. He doesn’t think that truly beautiful people fall in love with their own creations.


End file.
